Enveloppe charnelle
by Fille au chat
Summary: Luna avait souvent considéré le corps comme une simple enveloppe inutile. A quelques exceptions près. Recueil drabbles PWP yuri sur Luna Lovegood. Femslash avec lemons où le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli.
1. Exception

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Luna avait souvent considéré le corps comme une simple enveloppe inutile.

Pourtant, derrière ses paupières, cette nuit... Deux corps enlacés les faisaient doucement tressauter, au rythme de ses battements de cœur de plus en plus rapides, ses lèvres pincées sifflant la mélodie d'une respiration laborieuse et gémissante. Une musique en chœur avec celle qui baignait l'obscurité de la pièce, aussi rythmée et certaine que le bruissement des draps froissés et des lits au bois grinçant.

Un dortoir de filles était souvent lieu d'imagination et d'excitation pour la gente masculine ; cela n'était pourtant majoritairement qu'un lieu de repos... en dehors certainement du couple qui s'ébattait le plus discrètement possible, près de son propre lit, lui permettant d'écouter sagement les rires et soupirs étouffés qu'elles s'offraient et lui partageaient.

Luna pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer leurs mains passant sur la peau nue et frissonnante de l'autre, leurs langues caressant et goûtant chaque parcelle de douceur offerte, métissant leur union par la couleur de la volupté et du désir... Son excitation grandissant sous sa paume de main, la jeune femme resserra les doigts de son autre main sur sa couette écarlate, imaginant le ruban rose poudré de Lavande couler entre ses doigts ou les bijoux cuivrés de Parvati racler tout contre ses hanches.

Et cette nuit-là, résonnant au milieu du sommeil de toutes les filles de Gryffondor, un cri discret mais aussi profond que commun fit trembler tout le petit monde de Luna.

 **\- Vous avez fini, c'est bon, on peut dormir, maintenant ?**

Loin d'être impressionnées ou accablées par la protestation, les deux coupables eurent un dernier moment de rire, pouffant comme les deux adolescentes qu'elles étaient, avant que plus aucun son ne filtre de leur côté.

Caressant son corps trempé de sueur du plat de la main, faisant même trotter un moment son index le long des courbes minces de son corps satisfait et reposé, Luna laissa un petit sourire s'inscrire sur son visage avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Effectivement, le corps n'était inutile qu'à quelques exceptions près ; celle-ci fut la toute première mais certainement pas la plus appréciable.


	2. Clichés

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Attisée par sa propre curiosité, Luna sentit son cœur battre soudainement bien plus fort dans sa poitrine, la comprimant d'angoisse et d'excitation, son dos collé au mur lui rappelant sans cesse l'incroyable étroitesse du lieu.

Selon les dernières rumeurs, toutes les filles frustrées ou salopes utilisaient ce placard à balais réservé exclusivement au sexe faible. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Luna avait peur de ces cases fictives, de toute façon. Et les bras glissant doucement autour de sa taille paraissaient lui donner entièrement raison.

Qui que ce soit, cette personne l'enlaçait gentiment et tendrement, faisant malicieusement courir ses doigts sous son chemisier, tout le long de son dos mis à nu. Luna pouvait déjà sentir son souffle se déposer sur ses lèvres et ce fut naturellement qu'elles se rejoignirent, la laissant goûter à l'utilité de deux langues et deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, comme une évidente recherche de satisfaction interminable et langoureuse, autant pour soi que pour l'autre.

Sa poitrine frottait doucement contre la sienne, comme un contact interdit délicieusement érotique, créant une tension presque électrique entre elles.

Et puis sa main passa gentiment sous sa jupe, ses doigts flattant l'intérieur des cuisses, avant de se refermer tendrement sur sa petite culotte, malaxant doucement son sexe de plus en plus humide. Intimidée, Luna laissa tout de même l'étrangère se glisser là où on ne l'avait encore jamais touché, sa partenaire assez douce et attentionnée pour calmer la légère douleur de l'intrusion par plusieurs baisers dans le cou et quelques mots rassurants glissés au creux de l'oreille.

Luna n'avait pas choisi un amour sincère pour sa première fois. Malgré tout, elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi quelqu'un d'assez respectueux et attentif pour en garder un doux souvenir ; de même qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de son étonnement de pure débutante, qui aurait pourtant pu se révéler dangereux, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que sa main bienfaitrice et caressante était soigneusement gantée.

 **\- Tu... Tu portes un...** S'étrangla la Serdaigle, une première sensation de pur plaisir coupant toutes ses réflexions.

 **\- Toujours, ma jolie,** répondit la voix amusée de son amante. **Et tu vas adorer ça...**

Jamais Luna ne fut plus surprise de trouver un simple gant aussi sexy.


	3. Petite Lune

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **\- Ma petite lune...**

Luna aimait plus que tout les bras de Ginny ; plus encore que l'expérience du placard, cette intimité de leurs âmes la ravissait. Peau contre peau, Luna pouvait sentir chaque battement du cœur de la rousse, blottie contre son corps protégé tout comme le sien du froid environnant par un sortilège chauffant. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les étoiles étaient plus visibles que jamais, le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie accueillant leur matelas de fortune jalousement dissimulé, lieu de cajoleries secret.

Tout doucement, les doigts de la Gryffondor traçaient plusieurs courbes invisibles sur sa peau blafarde, faisant quelques ronds de cercle, s'amusant de chacun de ses frissons en murmurant de petits mots doux et de petites plaisanteries à son oreille. Luna ne lui répondait que d'un rire clair et limpide, comptant par ses baisers la myriade de tâches de rousseur qu'elle pouvait trouver sans paniquer sa compagne, s'émerveillant sur cette constellation bien plus que sur celle de la nuit étoilée.

Parfois, la jolie rousse autorisait quelques baisers volés dont Luna raffolait et même que ses mains passent de temps à autre sous ses vêtements, chauffant leur désir irrationnel de sensualité bien plus que de raison ; lors de leur dernière nuit, les lèvres de la Serdaigle finirent même par embrasser et lécher la pointe de ses seins si doux et si offerts, ses yeux clairs admirant posément sa cambrure gênée mais ennivrée lorsque ses doigts gantés se mirent à jouer avec son intimité.

Cruel ultime présent, Ginny s'effrayant alors de leur relation et ne revenant plus jamais après cela à leur lieu de rendez-vous ; Harry redevint ainsi sa seule et unique préoccupation en matière amoureuse, comme s'il était tout simplement plus simple de tomber pour un Elu que pour une simple petite Lune.

Ainsi à chaque soir d'attente en vain en haut de leur tour, Luna fut donc contrainte d'expérimenter les premières larmes d'un premier amour déçu, inondant leur ancien lit de fortune jusqu'à ce que même lui ne puisse plus en accueillir suffisamment pour raviver ses plaies et sa peine.


	4. Délices

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots, surtout celui-ci donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **\- Est-ce que... tu peux retirer ton soutien-gorge... s'il te plaît ?**

Avec une lenteur calculée et un demi-sourire, Luna obéit bien sagement à la future médicomage, dégrafant le vêtement tout en dentelle que Cho observait avec une convoitise difficilement maîtrisée. Tout en laissant le temps à la jeune femme d'observer la rondeur de ses seins, Luna s'installa par la suite à plat ventre sur la table de massage installée pour l'occasion dans la salle sur demande, attendant le traitement de l'apprentie masseuse qui avait demandé à s'entraîner sur elle.

Et bien que ce soit soi-disant à propos important dans son futur métier, Luna s'amusait grandement à la faire rougir en la voyant aussi réceptive, gémissant presque de façon indécente à chaque traînée d'huile que pouvait laisser ses mains sur elle. Aussi, lorsqu'elle s'appesantit sur ses épaules et que Luna releva la tête, la jeune femme empêcha le recul instinctif de la jolie brune en passant doucement son index contre sa joue, ses yeux reflétant l'interdit appétissant qu'elle voyait grandir en miroir dans les yeux de son aînée.

Sans qu'aucune n'en donne l'impulsion, leurs langues échangèrent alors un premier baiser profond, chaque mouvement échangé résonnant délicieusement au milieu de cette grande salle silencieuse.

Puis doucement, les baisers se firent papillons, Cho se faisant aventureuse en venant lécher son cou pâle, Luna lui en offrant tranquillement l'accès. Petit à petit, ses baisers sur son corps se firent voluptueux, descendant tout le long de son dos et venant se perdre au creux de ses reins, certains se déposant même sur ses fesses. Désireuse, Luna se retourna ensuite, profitant de cette avalanche de baisers partout sur son corps, se mélangeant à l'huile parfumée.

Remontant vers son ventre, Cho s'attarda par la suite sur sa poitrine, Luna observant la langue chaude et caressante venir profiter de ses seins. Malaxant la peau ronde et ferme qui se présentait sous ses doigts, son amante joua particulièrement sur les tétons qui commençaient à réagir, sa langue léchant doucement, tournant sur les boutons de chair, affamée de les faire durcir sous son passage.

Avec un grondement de plaisir, Luna enfonça ses doigts dans la table jusqu'à entendre un crissement, son corps s'agitant sous les sensations, la soirée s'éternisant sur les mains et la langue de Cho se pressant partout sur son corps, lui faisant se promettre de réitérer ce genre de délices auprès de la jeune chinoise, tant qu'elle ne s'était pas déclarée elle aussi à Harry.

Et à sa sortie, ses mains étaient encore enduites d'huile de massage, comme le reste de sa peau, créant une étrange sensation avec le frottement de ses vêtements, ne faisant que lui donner davantage raison...


	5. Vipère

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

Adossé au mur glacial des toilettes, Luna le raclait avec ses ongles crissant douloureusement, tentant désespérément de ne sortir aucun son, un désir ne se faisant que plus grandissant à l'idée d'être surprise dans une telle position.

Pansy Parkinson était posée à ses pieds. A genoux devant elle. Ses doigts étalant agilement le petit morceau de plastique lubrifié, son visage maintenant enfoui sous son uniforme que Luna soulevait timidmeent pour essayer de l'observer comme une spectatrice un peu perverse. C'était vraiment un moment sur le fil, la Serpentarde ne se laissant dominer par personne, même pas dans cette position, même pas avec cette langue langoureuse et caressante rendant Luna désespérément pantelante.

N'hésitant pas à faire varier tendre et détendre la protection, Pansy savait parfaitement contrôler ses mouvements pour mener précisément sa partenaire là où elle le désirait, jouant à manipuler son excitation comme si elle était son jouet temporaire. Sa langue. Ses lèvres. Sa bouche. Partout sur son sexe. A l'extérieur juste pour jouer gentiment à l'impatienter et au plus profond d'elle pour vraiment s'amuser à la faire chavirer et jouir... encore et encore...

Luna savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais droit à davantage, Pansy refusant quoi que ce soit d'autre pour la satisfaire. Ça avait été surprenant les premières fois, c'était même toujours honteusement frustrant de fantasmer sur des positions impossibles, mais Luna était désormais complètement accro à sa façon d'être...

Sa bouche aspirait, ses lèvres embrassaient, sa langue léchait et s'enfonçait ; Pansy était connue pour sa soi-disant tête de bouledogue mais Luna trouvait bien plus honnête les rumeurs à propos de sa langue de vipère, virulente et innarêtable, révélant les points sensibles les plus inavouables de sa cible. C'était brûlant, plutôt doux d'une certaine manière, son corps tremblant alors que les bruits de succion ne faisaient que la remplir un peu plus d'excitation.

Aussi, elle ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer, un son rauque s'échappant alors de sa gorge et venant résonner dans toute la pièce ; Pansy se recula alors, complètement inexpressive, jetant simplement la protection dans une poubelle.

Sortant ensuite d'un pas assuré de leur cabine, la Serpentarde lui adressa un dernier regard hautain où dansait encore une étincelle satisfaite, la vipère s'étant suffisamment amusée avec sa proie, laissant penser que Pansy ne serait de toute façon jamais soumise ni à Luna ni à personne.

Certaines personnes avaient cet étrange charme suintant la liberté sans concession.


	6. Etagère

**Enveloppe charnelle**

* * *

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rowling... Et malheureusement pour elle, j'ai une fixation sur l'un de ses personnages féminins, particulièrement en ce moment, ce qui donne ce recueil de drabbles (de plus de cent mots donc... fictions courtes ?) plutôt chauds, enfin je suppose.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que les lemons yuri détaillés n'intéressent pas, évitez de lire, vous êtes prévenus donc c'est à vos risques et périls...

Ah et aucune idée du temps de parutions entre deux chapitres, c'est au feeling donc toutes mes excuses.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **\- Chut... On va t'entendre...**

Pourtant, elles gloussaient presque tandis que l'étagère de la bibliothèque lui rentrait douloureusement dans le dos, Madame Pince à quelques mètres sans doute quelque peu suspicieuse puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas fermé derrière elle.

Probablement excitées à l'idée de se faire surprendre dans cette position définitivement sexuelle, les deux amantes s'échauffaient de plus en plus, glissant leurs mains et leurs lèvres autant que possible sur la peau difficilement découverte de l'autre pour tenter de la faire chavirer un peu plus, leurs vêtements encore sur elles ne facilitant clairement pas leurs mouvements.

Au final, ce fut surtout Millicent qui remporta ce match empressé et passionné ; Luna faillit presque pousser un cri de plaisir lorsque la jeune femme s'enfouit soudainement en elle, de plusieurs doigts, sans la moindre douceur ou gentillesse.

Et sans même prêter attention à la lumière s'éteignant enfin derrière la maîtresse des lieux, la jolie blonde sentit sa respiration se faire de plus en plus haletante, son plaisir titillé par les doigts empressés de son amante fouillant profondément en elle. Ses vas-et-viens étaient rapides et précis, cherchant ce qui l'amènerait le plus rapidement et puissamment au point de rupture, sa cambrure extatique contre l'étagère l'invitant à toujours plus se presser tout contre elle.

C'était bon, inconfortable et désespéré. Son corps tremblait, avide de la violence de ses contacts.

Définitivement plus aucunement silencieuse, Luna sentait tout son corps bouillir alors que sa voix vibrait pour en témoigner, complètement enfiévrée par l'intimité mouillé que Millicent frottait contre sa cuisse tandis que ses doigts creusaient rudement en elle. Après un dernier échange de regards, Milly s'enfonça une dernière fois en elle, touchant ce tas de nerfs qui déposa un voile totalement blanc juste devant ses yeux et la fit jouir si brutalement qu'elle aurait pu en pleurer.

Par contre, si sa vue fut troublée, son ouïe perçut parfaitement la dernière plainte de sa compagne.

 **\- Hermy...**

Avec un haussement de sourcil amusé, Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement tout en cajolant gentiment le visage rougi d'une Millicent déconfite.

Ah, évidemment, l'amour... toujours.


End file.
